Di Algo
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: PWP.
**New One-short!**

El miedo puede hacerte dar un paso atrás. Puede hacerte temblar, dudar incluso de ti mismo. Puede hacerte pensar las cosas más de dos veces. Puede volver loco.

El miedo a fracasar te pone a pensar varias veces las palabras que dirás. Te da ilusiones de las cosas buenas que pueden pasar. Te da malas esperanzas, malos pensamientos sobre de qué dirán los demás. Es el miedo a que todo salga mal, terriblemente mal a como lo imaginaste. Todo podría derrumbarse a tu alrededor. Las miradas están sobre ti. Los murmullos son sobre ti. Te señalan a ti, también.

El miedo a que esa persona que tanto aprecias te rechace cuando le reveles tu verdadero tú. Lo que eres en realidad. Lo que sientes en el interior, por él o ella. Podría aceptarte y apoyarte, o rechazarte y despreciarte. Podría ser el fin de todo lo que tenían entre ustedes, el fin de todo lo que pudieron haber sido. Las palabras están en ti. El mando lo tienes tú. Hablas, o dejas todo pasar. Podría quedarte contigo o también podría alejarse. Te puede amar o te puede odiar.

–Di algo.

Logan levantó la mirada de sus manos sudorosas sobre su regazo. Sus ojos no paraban de moverse, observando el rostro de Kendall, esperando una señal de seguridad. Abrió la boca y la cerró al instante. Volvió a esconderse. Tenía miedo. Cosas como están no son cosas que se pueden decir así porque sí. Tenía que pensar las cosas, las había pensado hace meses, tal vez Kendall podría esperar un poco más...

–Cualquier cosa. – volvió a hablar Kendall desesperado por que su amigo dijera ESO que lo tenía tan nervioso hace días. –¿Estás bien?

Logan levantó la mirada de nuevo y asintió, volvió a ver sus manos, últimamente le parecían muy interesantes. –Sí... Todo bien.

–¿Qué querías decirme, entonces? Me tienes así toda la mañana.

–Yo...– suspiró. –¿Sabes? Olvidalo. Es una estupidez, realmente no importa.

–No puedes hacerme esto.– Logan lo miró, ¿Kendall estaba enojado? –No puedes dejarme así. Tienes que hablar sí o sí.– agarró fuertemente las manos de su amigo para que supiera que estaba junto a él. –Dime.

Tragó en seco. Quizá cometió un error desde el principio con sólo el hecho de haberlo llamado. –Yo... Bueno, hace unos meses, digo, semanas que... Yo estuve, uhm, bueno lo que pasa es que...

–Oh, no... Ya sé que es.

¡¿Lo sabía?! Logan comenzó a inspeccionarlo con la mirada, de arriba a abajo, Kendall sólo negó con la cabeza. ¿Decepcionado? ¿Estaba decepcionado? –¿Ah, sí..?

–Sí... Embarazaste a Camille.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Te dije que usaran siempre protección, que si ocupabas un condón o algo yo te lo podía dar. Pero bueno... Ahora solo hay que...

–No. No es eso. Nada que ver. Camille y yo sólo somos amigos, jamás saldría con ella, ni mucho menos tener sexo, es como mi hermana.

–Jum...– se reincorporó en la cama, alejando sus manos de las de Logan, lo miró fijamente un momento. Logan suspiró de triste al sentir la pérdida del calor de Kendall. –Bien, ¿qué es, entonces?

Los nervios volvieron. Tenía que aliviar un poco el golpe. Preparar un poco a Kendall. Lo conocía bien, pero más es mejor. –¿Qué opinas de la homosexualidad? En especial de los gay, ya sabss, de que... ¿a un chico le guste otro chico?

–Pues... Yo digo que... ¡Está bien! Es decir, es amor, si los dos son felices y se quieren y todo eso, supongo que está bien. Uno no manda al corazón, ni decide de quién rayos se va a enamorar.

Logan asintió. Kendall lo había tomado muy bien. Al principio. –Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

–¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Eh... Yo...

–Vamos, dime. Soy tu mejor amigo, Logan. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

–Gracias. Y es que, la verdad...

–¿Te gusta... un chico?– Logan palideció más. Era el momento perfecto. –Es así, ¿no?

–Sí...– agachó la cabeza y puso sus manos sobre ella, enredando sus dedos en sus mechones cortos.

–Está todo bien.– palmeó su espalda. –Tienes mi apoyo, hermano. Siempre estaré para ti aquí, Logie.

–Gracias... – su rostro enrojeció.

–Y... ¿Quién es el afortunado?

–Ese es el problema.

–¿Por qué?– Logan levantó lentamente su cabeza y miró a Kendall pensando algo que decir. Tenía que ser muy discreto. –¿No es... gay?

–La verdad, no tengo idea. Sólo sé que... lo... lo amo. Me hace sentir bien estar junto a él, me protege de todo y siempre está para cuando lo necesito, siempre. Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de él, como: su pelo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios, su personalidad, su actitud... su todo... Él es... la persona perfecta para mí, sería muy feliz si él me correspondiera.

Logan no pudo evitar una sonrisa tonta y poner una mirada perdida. Claro que esto no pasó desapercibido por Kendall, él podía ver el amor en los ojos de Logan. Tenía ese brillo. Ese brillo particular de enamorado. –¿No me vas a decir quién es?

Volvió a la realidad. –¿Quién crees tú quien es?

Se encogió de hombros casualmente. –¿Dak? ¿Jett? ¿Sujeto de la Guitarra?...

–Eres tú.

Las palabras salieron sin querer. Su cara enrojeció ferozmente. Sus manos volvieron a sudar como antes. Le faltaba la respiración. Sentía que se ahogaba con su propia saliva. Esperaba una reacción, una respuesta, pero Kendall estaba congelado. Tal vez pensando las palabras para declararse también, o... buscando las palabras para mandar a Logan a la mierda. Una de dos.

–Yo...– el silencio se rompió al final. Logan no podía estar más ansioso y nervioso. –Lo siento, Logan, pero yo no siento lo mismo. También te quiero y todo, pero sólo como amigos. Recién empecé una relación con Jo y todo va bien, la amo y no la quiero dejar ir. Lamento romper tu corazón amigo, pero no puedo verte más allá de eso, de un amigo. Perdón.– Kendall palmeó el hombro de Logan en forma amable dándole una sonrisa de "lo siento". Logan permanecía en silencio, callado. Sabía Kendall que lo había roto, pero no era su culpa. Logan volvió a esconder su rostro y poner sus manos en la cabeza. –¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sí, todo está bien, estoy bien.

Quería desaparecer, se sentía un idiota. Deseaba que la tierra lo tragara. Que Kendall olvidara todo. Regresar el tiempo. ¡Algo!

–Iré a la piscina, si me necesitas o algo.– se levantó y caminó a la puerta, miró a Logan por última vez y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. Pero ninguno tenía la culpa.

Logan se quedó aquí. A punto de llorar. Deseando nunca haber dicho nada. Todo estaba mejor antes, tal vez... las cosas entre ellos se olviden con el tiempo.

* * *

 **Que tal? Tal vez haga un fic más largo, un tipo de " continuación " de esto. Que dicen? Dejen sus comentarios en los reviews sobre la idea y sobre el one-short! Gracias por leer! Gracias a todos los chicos que comentan mis fics! Los amo‹3**

 **—Scar:3**


End file.
